


Alex's Castle

by mewmonkey



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, major alcohol use, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmonkey/pseuds/mewmonkey
Summary: So... Thad drinks too much. His friends are worried and place the responsibility of getting Thad to stop drinking on the person who wants it the least: Alex. And somehow, 'stop Thad from drinking' turns into 'well I guess we're friends now' into 'well let's fuck'.





	1. Thad should stop drinking

Alex was tired of seeing Thad get wasted every single fucking night. They were suspended from actual football games until next year. They'd barely won the game against Blackwell. They had to actually attend classes now. Well only a few. But the matter still remained. At the moment, Goat House parties were sucking ass, and Thad Castle's drunkenness was, frankly, super depressing.

Even Harmon wasn't enjoying seeing Thad blossom into an alcoholic.

So Alex stepped up. Actually, maybe not stepped up as much as was forced up onto the plate by his teammates.

"Guys, I don't know what you want me to do!" Alex protested. "It's not like we can just hold an intervention! Everyone in the house drinks!"

Donnie shrugged, sharing a glance with Harmon. But Larry... Larry looked more than a little upset. The sight made Alex super uncomfortable, and it was all he could do to not cringe when Larry held his stare. And begged. Fuck it. Alex cringed. He grimaced. And he said whatever needed to be said to keep Larry and his snotty nose the fuck away from him.

"Fine. Fine!" Alex cried. "I'll cheer Thad up! Or some shit. I mean he's gotta stop drinking eventually." We actually need him to play next year. Alex wouldn't ever admit to needing Thad out loud, but in his head was ok. Mostly because nobody else could hear him.

Harmon strolled up to Alex, patting him on the shoulder. Which, obviously, amused Alex since their kicker was around half a foot shorter than him. "I got tranquillisers if you ever need 'em." He said, and walked out of the house, Donnie in tow.

Alex nodded, pursing his lips in consideration. He had absolutely no fucking idea what he'd need tranquillisers for, but he wasn't going to decline Harmon's offer of assistance. Support came in all kinds of shapes and sizes, after all. Man, Alex was just glad that Sammy was still upstairs jerking off, and didn't know about any of this.

The Shilo-burglar incident came to mind.

Oh god, moving on.

Alex found Thad pretty quickly after classes. He didn't even need to search for the guy. Thad was already at the Goat House bar, bottle of Jack in one hand and unopened beer cans littering the bar on his right.

"Christ Thad," Alex groaned. "Way to make things easy for me."

With a final sigh of resignation, Alex approached the sad, sad, Thad.

"How're you doin Thad?" He ask cautiously.

Thad made one of those stupid, high pitched crying noises, before returning to his drinks.

"Soooooo... not ok then."

Another cry.

Alex sat down next to Thad, and, as carefully as he could, took as many cans off beer as he could off the table. He got up, and walked away. When he got back, Thad hadn't even seemed to notice, intent on finishing the bottle of Jack Daniels. Alex grimaced. This was not going to be easy. And if there was one thing Alex didn't like doing, it was putting in effort.

Alex thumped back down next to Thad with enough force to make the team Captain actually look at him.

"You know what Moron," Thad drawled, too far gone to monitor the pitch in his tone. "Now that you're actually useful, I like you a whole lot more!"

Uh huh. Alex had trouble keeping a straight face, especially seeing as Thad seemed incapable of doing so. Thad's expressions were so dramatic that Alex had to wonder if they were always like this, or if it was just because Thad was drunk all the time. It'd be no surprise. Thad had done rabies for fuck's sake. There were bound to be a few screws in there that had never been screwed in in the first place. Alex kinda wanted to shake Thad, just to see if he'd rattle.

Probably not though. What a shame.

"Is that right, Thad?" Alex said, holding in a laugh. "What about Larry? I thought he was your best friend."

Thad threw his head back and scrunched up his face, seeming to really think about it. "I dunno Moran... Larry's ok. But you... seeing you get the plays right turns me on."

Cue the raised eyebrows. "Well... alright then." He sniggered. "Sounds kinda gay."

"Shut up Moron. I'm not gay."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not gay!" Thad screeched, slamming down the Jack. His stood abruptly, and stormed off to his room. With any luck, he'd pass out with nothing else to keep him occupied.

Alex had to applaud himself for managing to get Thad away from the bottle with minimal effort.

\----

When Thad came thumping down the stairs the next day, it was very nearly the afternoon, and Alex was already sitting at the bar with a bowl of coco pops, phone in hand and texting some girl he'd met on campus. At this point, it wasn't so much texting as sexting.

Thad whined, somehow managing to sound growly at the same time, and Alex passed over the half finished bowl of coco pops.

"You can have the milk." Alex said.

"I would've drank it anyway, Moron." Thad snipped back.

With a roll of his eyes, Alex pushed back from the bar to put on more clothes than his boxer briefs, and collect his bag. Only one class today before football practice. It was stupid, but if Moran wanted to play next year and stop all this stupid studying, he needed to keep practicing. It had gotten to the point where he actually worked out sometimes. He even had pecs and a burgeoning four pack to show for it.

"Do me a favour," Alex said, "come to practice later."

"Why?" Thad groused.

Alex shrugged. "Because it's weird playing on the field you made without you there to remind us every second that you made it."

Plus, if Thad was at practice, he wasn't at home drinking. And that was all Alex needed. For now.

Later that week, when they were supposed to be partying, the Goat House was once again empty. With no girls and a surplus of booze, even Alex couldn't deny Thad a drink. Though, seeing as Thad was making mojitos again, Alex chose to take that as a good sign that Thad was stepping out of pit of sadness and back into the amazing world Thad lived in where he was the centre of the universe.

"Here, Moran," Thad said, placing a drink in front of Alex, "drink it."

Well, that tone of voice wasn't mildly threatening at all. So Alex drank. And surprisingly enough, he enjoyed Thad's mojito. And it was only a little off putting when he found Thad staring him.

"So?"

"So... what?"

Thad huffed, punched Alex in the shoulder, and sat down heavily. "So... what did you think of my mojito?"

"It was good. Why?"

"No reason." Thad grinned. "Bestie."

Yeah. Ok. Alex would let that one go. Thad was just coming out of his foul state and Alex wasn't going to risk that just put Thad down a peg.

\---

Weeks passed. Thad stopped drinking because he was sad and went back to drinking because he liked to party. He and Alex were... weirdly close now. And Alex... Alex liked it.

He found Thad's screaming hilarious. Accepted the ass-slaps of acknowledgement. Enjoyed seeing Thad tackle guys to the ground without an ounce of fear.

Was that gay? Nah. Not gay.

Thad and Alex's friendship also meant that Sammy was now being addressed by his actual name, and Larry was no longer afraid to admit to his love of Les Miserable.

Only, one night, it all seemed to change.

They were drunk. Not blackout drunk, but definitely passed the point of tipsy. Alex wasn't sure how many drugs Thad had taken, but he was pretty sure the only influence he was under was alcohol. So when Thad grabbed the back of his wife beater - now acceptable to wear since he had muscle definition - Alex was a little surprised to find himself be hauled upstairs.

He kinda liked it.

Once thrown down on Thad's bed, Alex waited for Thad to continue with whatever plan he'd had in mind, but nothing happened. Instead, Thad was just stood at the end of the bed, staring intensely down at Alex. Was that a surprise? No not really. Everything Thad did could've been described as intense.

"Thad?" Alex asked.

Thad scrunched up his face and groaned. Alex was beginning to find the stupid expression kind of... endearing. Still. Not gay.

Alex pushed up to his elbows, only to lie back down when Thad crawled over him. Thad's hand pressed Alex's shoulders into the mattress, and Alex couldn't really figure out what was going on.

Until Thad kissed him.

Ok. Now that was pretty gay.

Alex couldn't say he didn't like it though.

So, when Thad went to pull back, Alex grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him back down, grinding his semi into Thad's crotch.

"Ngh." Thad grunted. "Moran..."

"Is this what you want, Thad? You want to fuck me?" Alex growled.

Thad's hips rocked and forth, grinding against Alex as they locked lips again. And then, he made the prettiest whine Alex had ever heard. Though, with the high pitches screaming Thad was capable of, Alex really shouldn't have been all that surprised.

"Thad," Alex pressed, holding Thad's hips tight, "do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me?"

Thad whined again. "Yes. Yes, I wanna... fuck Moran! I wanna fuck you!"

Alex liked the sound of that.


	2. Casually Needy

"Bro-code, Thad." Alex warned the next morning. "Don't say anything to anyone."

Thad, with his exaggerated facial expression, nodded emphatically. "I won't say a word to anyone."

Alex smiled, unable to keep from thinking about how... cute that was becoming. "Good boy, Thad."

By the end of practice, there were rumours about who Thad had fucked last night. Alex snorted. Thad couldn't keep a secret to save his life. But he could keep his rumours just vague enough to keep people from finding the truth. And if Alex hadn't know that it was just Thad being an idiot who was incapable of keeping a secret, he would've thought Thad was a genius. Yeah, that was definitely not the case here.

But when the Goat House was empty, Thad would sneak into Alex's room for a quick fuck that would hit every one of Alex's buttons. The fucking wasn't the only thing they did though. It started small, and slow. Things people wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it. Things like the fact that Alex had begun putting too much food in his bowl so that when Thad came down to steal his food, they each had enough to tide them over until lunch. Moran was no longer 'Moron' but 'Alex' when they were off the football field. On the football field, Alex would reward a good tackle with an affectionate pat to Thad's stomach.

Only, Alex wasn't entirely sure what this was. Yeah, they'd fucked a few times, but... what were they? Were they fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Or... exclusive? Oh god. Alex needed to find the answer to this fast. The only issue being, that he'd only begun to take notice of these things whilst he was at a Goat House party - this one being much more lively than they'd been for a while. And being QB, Alex was apparently quite the catch.

So at some point during the night, Alex was led up to his room by a girl he'd only known for thirty minutes. And he fucked her. For about fifteen. And then he kicked her out, only to be greeted by Thad standing right outside the door.

This was maybe not the best idea, talking to Thad whilst more than a little drunk. Though, realistically, Thad couldn't have been in much better shape. Maybe that was why Thad didn't seem to think twice about slamming the door shut on the other sloot ready for her chance at Alex Moran and locked the door behind him.

"Thad?" Alex asked. "You alright?"

"No, Moron, I'm not alright." Thad threw his hands around dramatically. "The guy I'm fucking - the only guy I've ever fucked, just had sex with some sloot in his room."

Alex narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Thad. You're gonna have to be more clear with me than that."

"You want clear?" Thad said, the incredulity making his tone a little shrill. "I'll show you clear."

Thad stalked closer to Alex and, with barely a grunt of effort, threw Alex to the bed. Immediately, he climbed over and pinned Alex's wrists down. Well. This was new. Though, Alex couldn't say he disliked it.

Alex hummed as Thad pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, not being careful of catching his teeth or being seductive with his technique. Instead, Thad shoved his tongue into Alex's mouth, not being gentle in the slightest and taking care to make sure he'd explored every inch, from underneath Alex's tongue to the roof of his mouth - Alex had to be careful not to giggle when he'd felt that.

Tearing Alex's shirt from his body, Thad took about an equal amount of care with the belt and trousers. Well. If that was how Thad was going to be. Alex returned the aggression in kind, mimicking Thad's desire to literally rip the clothes off each other. When he got to the belt, Thad once again gripped his wrists and pressed them back to the bed. With one hand.

If that wasn't impressive, Alex couldn't say what was.

"Thad," he groaned, unable to keep his bare hips still.

Blue eyes lingered on Alex's erection, before Thad got to using his free hand to unbuckle himself and pull those expensive jeans down.

"Alex." Thad bit down on Alex's collar bone. Once he heard Alex's groan of pain, he relented, sucking and laving at the spot.

Would Thad even know what 'laving' means? The answer didn't matter, but it amused Alex to know that it was probably 'no'.

A hissed breath left Alex when he felt a finger probing at his hole. It hadn't taken Alex long to realise that Thad had a scent fetish - especially when he caught Thad sniffing the groin cup on more than one occasion. And the Oreo incident - Alex wouldn't think about that now. But it meant, when Thad realised that Alex wasn't just sweaty from a quick fuck, but also from practice, there would be no way Thad would be able to keep himself from fucking Alex.

And that was exactly what Alex wanted.

Distantly, Alex realised that Thad had handcuffed him to the headboard - though Alex didn't have a clue where Thad got them from. He was too busy watching Thad kiss and lick and suck his way down Alex's body. God, the man was sexy. Alex had no doubt that, as gone as he was right now, he would do anything Thad asked him to do.

And then Thad licked his hole. Alex's body tensed up in anticipation, but the more Thad licked him, the more Alex relaxed and pressed into that warm, wet tongue. Alex had never been rimmed before. He was enjoying it immensely. With every pass of Thad's tongue, Alex's entire body jolted, and precum leaked out of his cock like a faucet not turned all the way off. Thad ran a finger through it, sucked it, and then pushed the wet finger into Alex while Thad continued to loosen the ring of muscle that would soon accept Thad's cock.

Working his way back up Alex's body, Thad left a trail of bite marks and kisses.

And then he left Alex to grab something from one of the side drawers that was too far away to reach. Seconds later, Thad was back, kissing a quick sorry to Alex's jaw and uncapping the bottle of lube.

"Thad." Alex moaned, the anticipation getting to him.

Thad just grinned, excitement practically pooled in his eyes. Goddamn, this guy was just too cute. Alex couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his cheeks in response to Thad. Alex was screwed. Thad plunged his cock into Alex.

Well and truly screwed, Alex thought, fighting not to moan too loudly.

Thad wasted no more time. He pounded into Alex like he'd been waiting for this moment all week, despite Thad usually managing to fuck Alex at least once every other day. Alex enjoyed it all the same. The slap of Thad's body against his. The slight beard burn Alex was left with if Thad didn't shave. The way Thad's hairless chest caught on Alex's own dark haired skin.

"H-harder," Alex gasped out.

Thad shifted their position slightly, wrapping Alex's legs around him to act as leverage. And suddenly, Alex's vision blurred with every thrust, feeling Thad's cock hit his prostate on every hard push. And then, there was Thad's hand, pressing harshly against Alex's throat, just enough to be threatening and sexy at the same time.

Heat pooled in Alex's stomach, pushing and pulling and burning until finally, he came, spurting out on his stomach. Just seconds later, Thad came inside of Alex with the pretty whine that Alex liked so much. When he pulled out, it leaked. The feeling was odd... but Alex liked it. Liked that wet sensation between his thighs.

"You," Thad growled, nipping at Alex's neck, throat, jaw, "are mine."

Alex hummed. It was too soon to go again, but it wouldn't be long if Thad kept doing that.

"Do you know what that means, Moran?"

Alex finally brought himself to meet Thad's eyes. "No more girls?"

Thad nodded slowly. "No more girls. No other guys. Just me, Moran. Don't forget it."

Alex let a lazy grin claim his face. "Yes, Captain."

\---

"I was not!" Alex shouted.

"You were to!" Thad yelled right back.

Their heated whispered argument had devolved into this childish back and forth.

"I swear to god, Thad-" Alex snapped but didn't finish the thought.

"You swear to god, what?" Thad returned, stepping into Alex's personal space.

Oh. Thad wasn't the only one who could play that game. Alex stalked forward, having no qualms at all about getting in Thad's face. Alex knew what was going to happen. Before he was just angry, but now, seeing Thad's jealousy, Alex was slightly turned on, but not enough to let Thad get away with that accusation. And Thad played right into Alex's hands.

Thad wrapped a controlling fist around Alex's throat and backed him into the lockers. Alex was finding his difficult to breathe, but he still let Thad crowd him, until there wasn't any space between the two of them. This was exactly what Alex wanted, proved by the semi he was now sporting.

"What's going on in here?" Coach's voice cracked like a whip through the locker room. It was also a great deterrence unless Coach Daniels did it for you like he did it for his ex-wife/current girlfriend. "Castle, quit choking Moran."

Thad's hand left Alex's throat with only a second of angry hesitation. Alex grinned, watching Thad as they turned to face their coach.

"In my office, boys. Now."

"I would really rather not, Coach-"

Coach Daniel's glare cut through Alex before he even had a chance to finish.

"Alright then."

"Moran," Daniels said, "what did you do?"

Alex frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"That's a lie!" Thad immediately protested, sitting up in the chair.

The action was just so comical, it was a struggle for Alex to not react. God, Castle was just too cute.

"Thad?" Daniels asked.

"He-" Thad stopped, glanced at Alex, and then back to Coach.

Poor guy. It was so clear that he wanted to keep his bro code promise, but was also incapable of avoiding a question from Daniels.

"I-"

Alex sighed. "It's ok Thad. You can tell Coach." He slouched in the chair, rubbing a hand over his face. Thad was going to be the death of him.

Thad's shoulders relaxed dramatically and he swung back around to Daniels. "Alex was flirting with the cheerleaders!"

Daniels looked confused. "And?"

Thad pouted. "He's not allowed to touch them."

"I didn't touch them!" Alex exclaimed.

"No, but you wanted to!"

"I did not!"

"Don't lie to me, Moran." Thad leaned over the chair. "I can read you too well now."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Boys!" Daniels snapped. "What the fuck does it matter if Moran wants to fuck a cheerleader?"

Thad whipped around, the intensity of his stare at the max. It seemed to surprise even Coach that he could get like this. "Moran can't touch the cheerleaders because he's mine."

"Like a... servant?" Coach raised a brow.

"Alex," Thad gasped. "I haven't been treating you like a servant have I?"

"No Thad." Alex assured him.

"Oh good." Thad sighed heavily, eyes a little wide. "Boyfriends are not servants."

Hearing him declare Alex as his boyfriend made Alex grin like a little kid in a toy store.

"Boyfriends?" Coach questioned.

"Yes Coach." Alex said. "Hence why Thad has such a big problem with me talking to the cheerleaders."

Thad glared. "I could see you wanted them."

"Alright, Thad!" Alex huffed. "I was thinking about it. But you know what? A hundred cheerleaders couldn't give me what you give me."

Thad frowned, tilted his head like a confused puppy. "A real dick?"

Alex paused. "Yes... but not what I was going for." He rolled his eyes again. "I was going to say, that cheerleaders couldn't give me the gross, warm, fuzzy feelings you give me."

Coach grunted. "Get out of my office."

"Oh, we're keeping it quiet for now, so it would be appreciated if you didn't say anything." Alex said.

Coach waved a hand, a sign that both meant 'sure whatever' and 'get out of my office'. Alex sighed. They'd find out by tomorrow whether or not everyone found out.


	3. Missed Me?

Thad pounded into Alex, his cock getting swallowed with every hard push. Alex was bent over the bar in his room and getting fucked from behind like a champ. He grunted with the force of being pushed into a solid object, but then Thad's hand snaked around to wrap around his throat and force Alex to arch his back.

Alex came with a choked off groan, clenching down on Thad's cock. Thad, in turn, gave his beautiful little whine and came inside Alex.

"I love it when you come inside." Alex sighed. "It's like being branded on the inside."

"By my splooge?" Thad asked.

Alex snickered. "Yeah babe, by your splooge." He hummed happily and shifted his hips, feeling the first trickle of Thad's cum spilling down his thigh.

With a gentleness that was usually unheard of for Thad, he wiped away the mess he'd made between Alex's thighs, and tugged Alex's briefs (which he'd 'borrowed' from Thad) to sit on his hips. Alex planted a kiss on Thad's neck, making sure to linger and leave a hickey. Alex had more than a few, given to him over the course of just a couple days. Thad liked to mark what was his.

Rubbing a hand over Thad's stomach, Alex led him towards the bed.

"Alex? You know we have practice soon." Thad said. Alex was beginning to love how Thad's lack of intelligence could be heard in his voice.

Alex nodded. "I know." He continued to back Thad up until his legs hit the bed. "But..." Alex stopped and stepped away. For the first time in his life, Alex was... blushing.

"But what?" Thad prompted.

Alex shook his head. "Never mind, let's just go to practice."

And with that, Alex shoved some clothes on and left. This was one of those days where he was glad he left his uniform in the locker room. It would stink, but Thad would like that. Not the point Alex, he berated himself.

At this point, Alex was so attached to Thad that just seeing him arrive without Thad was raising some eyebrows.

"Everything ok man?" Harmon was the first to ask.

Alex barely glanced at him. "Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Could he have seemed more twitchy?

Harmon eyed him. "No reason." He drawled. "Where's Thad?"

"How should I know?" Probably still in Alex's room if he wasn't on his way here.

Alex sighed in relief when Harmon dropped the questions and started talking about what drugs he'd taken that morning and the ones he was planning on taking later than night. If he thought about it, Alex could've really used a hit right now. Of anything. Weed, E, cocaine.

He was not built to be in a relationship and this attachment he was feeling was killing him. Hell, just twenty minutes ago he'd almost asked Thad to just stay and cuddle with him. Cuddle. That was not an Alex Moran move. That was a needy girlfriend move. Just the thought of Alex being needy was wrong. So wrong.

"Blue 16, blue 16!" He called. "Hut!"

The ball landed safely in his hands. And he threw it. And the receiver didn't catch it. Aw fuck. Alex grimaced. Coach would be on him for that, and seconds later, his name was called.

"What was that, Moran?" Daniels snarled.

"I dunno, Coach." Alex shrugged.

Daniels grabbed the nape of Alex's neck and pulled him so his ear would be at whisper level. "I don't give a shit who you're fucking. But if it messes with your ability to play, I will make sure that neither of you will be back on the team next year."

Alex nodded, rolling his eyes at the floor. "Yes Coach."

Daniels let go and patted Alex's back. "Get your head out of your pussy and back in the game."

Alex smirked. "It's still an ass, Coach. Even if it gets fucked."

He ran. But he didn't miss the twitch of Daniels' mouth that hid a smile. Good. Alex had said the right thing. Now time to prove that he wasn't a pussy.

Alex hadn't seen Thad all day. Even when he got back from practice (with his uniform which was in dire need of a wash). There was no sign of him in Alex's room when Alex went to take a shower, or in his own room, when Alex went to steal his underwear. He wasn't downstairs drinking or eating cheerios. Thad was just... not there.

And that made Alex feel worse than he did when Thad just didn't show up to practice. Also, Thad had left his phone on the bedside table, so there was that.

Without Thad there, Alex thumped his way downstairs to the bar, frowning. No time was wasted on trying to find a glass. Alex went straight for the bottle of Jack that Thad had never finished.

Sammy strolled into the house, food in hand, and handed Alex one of the meatball subs.

"How'd you know?" Alex slurred.

"Best friend mind link." Sammy said, matter of fact. "Also, Thad said he did something to upset you and that he wasn't sure if you two were still ok, but that he was going to avoid you for the time being?"

Alex's head thumped to bar, still chewing on a mouthful of meatball sub. "He didn't upset me." Well that was gross. He swallowed. "Sammy! You need to help me! I'm getting..." he looked around, and then leaned into Sammy. "Needy." He finished, hissing the word.

Sammy's mouth fell open, his last bite clear for the world to see. "For Thad?" His lip curled.

Alex nodded slowly. "I don't know what to do."

Sammy shook his head. "Only one thing to do my friend. Stop hanging out with him. All contact. No texting, no talking, no touching - because you guys are weirdly touchy and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were gay."

"Not gay, Sammy." Alex muttered, wondering how true that statement was.

Maybe... maybe he was bisexual. Yeah. He definitely still got turned on by girls. But no other guys did it for him like Thad. Did that mean something? Maybe. Was Alex going to actually think about that? Nope.

Sammy's advice was actually pretty easy to follow when Thad was doing his best to avoid Alex. Even when he actually came to practice, Thad didn't acknowledge any of Alex's good plays with an ass slap. If Alex was walking in his direction, Thad did something ridiculous and comical and - sigh - cute to make sure Alex wouldn't talk to him. And at the Goat House, Thad sometimes wouldn't come back until sun up.

This went on for a week. And it was on the Sunday of that week that Alex realised something. He wasn't even annoyed at Thad for trying to avoid him. And Alex still wanted to cuddle.

So at the moment, as un-Alex as it was, he was sulking. Full on, pouty lip, crossed arms, knees up, sulking. All because Thad was trying his best not to talk to him. Because he thought that Alex thought that Thad did something wrong.

Harmon - with extreme caution - entered Alex's room. "You - You good man?"

Alex glared.

"That's a no. Ok." Harmon backed up an inch. "You need something? No? You want me to get someone? Sammy? Marie Jo?" The scowl deepened. "Err... Thad maybe?"

Alex dropped the glare. And nodded.

With a muttered, "Fuck me sideways, that was terrifying." Harmon trotted away.

And minutes later, Thad stormed into Alex's room looking like he was ready for a fight. Alex's eyes widened. He stood up. And in a manner that was very un-Alex - as seemed to be today's theme for him - he wrapped his arms around Thad's waist, pushed his nose into Thad's neck, and bit down hard.

"Ow!" Thad yelped. "I am very confused right now."

Alex grunted. "Who have you been doing all week?"

Thad stammered. "N-nobody."

"Thad." Alex growled.

"Just... girls. None of the cheerleaders." Thad said.

"Thad." Alex's voice was low and threatening. "You tell me I'm not allowed to look at the cheerleaders, and then you go and fuck seven girls?"

"Y-yes?"

Alex dug his fingers into Thad's back. "Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'm sorry." Thad begged. "They didn't mean anything! It wasn't the same."

Alex had already forgiven Thad. He knew what Thad was like. But that didn't mean he wasn't angry. So he bit another spot on Thad's neck until he heard a yelp.

"Alex," Thad moaned.

"You know what?" Alex's mind was running rampant with ideas of how to punish Thad. "If you wanna fuck girls, you fuck girls." He let go, and took a step back. "But you won't get anything from me."

"Alex," Thad whined. Damn, Alex loved Thad's whiney voice.

Alex stared at Thad, waiting.

"I promise," Thad cried, "no more girls, I promise!"

"Nobody else." Alex threatened.

Thad nodded emphatically, taking a wary step forward. "No one."

Finally, Alex smiled and let Thad wrap him up in at strong hug.

"What the fuck did we just see?" Donnie's voice bright Alex out of the moment.

He sighed. Who the fuck cared? If they were gonna watch, Alex wasn't going to stop them. So he slid his hands down and around Thad's ass, pushing their crotches together. Thad's reaction was almost instantaneous. He threw Alex to the bed, just the way Alex liked, and ripped off - literally - every piece of Alex's clothing.

"Are these my briefs?" Thad asked.

"Yes Thad." Alex said.

Thad flashed a wicked grin, yanked off his own clothes, and grabbed the lube. Alex didn't nothing but watch as Thad prepared his cock. It'd been a week, and it would hurt if Alex didn't have his hole prepared, but Thad knew what Alex liked. And pain was on that list.

So Thad pushed in, making Alex wince with the pain and moan in pleasure.

"You like that?" Thad murmured in his ear. "You like it rough."

Alex writhed with the words, trying to get Thad to just move inside him.

"You've missed my cock." Thad said.

Alex's ass clamped down on Thad's cock with the words they both knew to be true, and neither man could stop the noises they made.

"Fucking hell Thad," Alex half moaned, half growled, "stop talking and fuck me."

Finally, Thad began move, pumping his thick cock in and out of Alex, wasting no more time on slow teasing movements, and giving Alex the pleasure he really wanted in a hard fuck. Every thrust caused their skin to slap together, the huffs of their panted breathing audible. Thad pressed a hand around Alex's throat, cutting off his air just enough to make Alex's own cock twitch and his ass beg for more.

It was then that Thad changed their position, lifting Alex onto his lap. From there, Thad thrust up into Alex, who's thighs tensed at the sensation of his ass being used like a fuck toy. The only thing keeping Thad's cock hammering at just the right angle was Thad's hands pressing down on Alex's hips. Alex found himself leaning back, held tilted up, and mouth open stupidly with each hit of pleasure.

Thad's mouth latched onto his neck, likely leaving a line of hickies from Alex's jaw to his collar bone and - oh! Alex keened as Thad sucked on his nipple, suddenly incapable of staying quiet.

"Harder, Thad." Alex hissed.

Whether he was talking about Thad's thrusting into him, or the mouth on his nipple didn't seem matter. Thad did both, and let his teeth do some damage to Alex's skin. All it took for Alex to come now, was the hand that stroked up Alex's body, across his pecs and shoulders, up to his neck where it gripped tight and effectively cut off Alex's air supply. His come spurted up, hitting Thad's chin and ear.

When Alex's orgasm finally ended, he was soft and over sensitive and still enjoying the way Thad was pounding into him. He ran a tongue up Thad's chest, across his jaw and followed the line of come to Thad's ear, where he sucked at it gently.

"Come for me," he said.

Thad gripped tightly on Alex's ass, and thrust once, twice more, and came inside him.


	4. Publicity of a fun kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs and exhibitionism

"Moran! Castle! My office, now!" Daniels ordered.

Inside the office, Harmon, Donnie and Larry were already stood around looking guilty.

"What's up Coach...?" Alex asked.

Daniels did not look happy. "Please tell me that you didn't let these three watch you have sex?"

Alex paused. "I thought you guys left?" He knew they'd been there for the first part. After that he'd stopped caring.

Thad frowned, squishing his face. "They were watching us?"

Daniels sighed. "I don't care that you two are fucking. I don't care who goes balls deep in who. But if that video is not consensual, you have to delete it."

Wait. "Video? What video?" Alex turned to Harmon. "Show me the video."

Harmon handed his phone over, and together, Thad and Alex watched themselves fuck. Christ, Alex didn't realise he was so loud.

"Am I... always at that volume?" Alex asked.

Thad nodded. "Yeah babe. It's hot."

"Uhuh." Alex wasn't sure what to think.

Then Thad turned their teammates. "Send me that. I look good in it."

"And then delete it." Alex said, already doing so on Harmon's phone.

Outside of Daniels' office, Harmon and Alex were trailed by Thad, Larry and Donnie.

"So..." Alex frowned. "You didn't... send that to anyone did you?"

He already had enough drama with the dick pic episode, and if this video got out, they'd likely have a whole new level of that.

"Oh naw, man," Harmon assured him. "I can tell you now, none of us sent it to anyone."

"Nobody," Larry said.

"But we did show it to everyone." Donnie mentioned. "On the team, anyway."

"So everyone knows then." Alex took a moment to consider this. "That me and Thad are exclusive."

"Who said anything about exclusive?" Larry piped up. "We just thought you were fucking. Not that you were together."

Thad, rather forcefully, pulled Alex to his side. "If he's fucking anyone else, I'll kill him, his affair, and then myself. And the next captain."

Can't kill the next captain if you've already killed yourself. Alex didn't say anything, scrubbing a hand over his face and wondering when the stupid things Thad said started to be more endearing than irritating. Though, they still surprised Alex sometimes, which was saying something because Thad always said stupid things. But then, occasionally, he said something that made Alex wonder if Thad had even attended elementary school.

This was not one of those. Thankfully.

Harmon nodded. "Well, you boys have fun with that. I'm gonna go smoke something. Maybe ingest something. Either way I'm getting high."

That sounded like a good plan. And Alex was not one to pass up on a good plan.

Skip a couple hours, it was still light outside, but Alex's fingers weren't cooperating and the world looked as wobbly as the reflection of a warped mirror. Harmon's head was too big. Donnie's body was definitely too small. And for some reason Larry was now white? Which made no sense, Alex knew. Maybe some underlying issues with racism that he'd never considered before? Now wasn't really the time to be examining how racially prejudiced he was, but then again, he'd also managed to convince himself to fuck Thad when he was drunk, so...? Alex shrugged at his own musings as he collapsed into a leather chair and Larry streaked out of view. No, never mind, the white guy wasn't Larry. Larry was... in Sammy's lap. Was that even Sammy?

Seeing as they were in the special team's party room of the goat house, it was actually kind of strange that the first and second string players were with them. There wasn't anyone else - just the team.

It didn't matter. Thad entered the room, Alex's dick stood up, and he did not give two shits about anyone else in there with him.

"Thad!" He cried, standing up.

Nope, that was wrong. He didn't move, just flung his arms out for his favourite person - who claimed his mouth the second he was in Alex's lap.

Ah Thad. Alex would happily suffocate to death if it meant he could die with Thad grinding into his cock.

His hand was in Thad's pants. Around Thad's cock. Teasing more than jerking, but the noises Thad made were obscene. In the next few minutes, Alex had that beautiful dick out of its fabric restraints and held it against his own. Thad's was thicker and longer, but that was alright with Alex. Bottoming was much more to Alex's speed - and Thad's were perfect for it.

But frotting - ah damn - frotting with Thad... Alex's breath caught. Running his hands up Thad's chest, he divested his boyfriend of a shirt, and latched onto a pert pink nipple.

"Alex," Thad grunted. "I wanna be in your ass."

The crude declaration made Alex cringe even as his balls tightened in excitement.

Alex was reminded he was still high when he found himself straddling Thad, rather than it being the other way around, and having zero clue as to how it happened. His pants and shirt had been taken off, but his briefs had been left on.

Thad's fingers had worked their way inside Alex's ass, and he was having trouble keeping his voice down.

"Ah, Thad," he moaned, leaning into nip at Thad's ear, and then whined as Thad pushed in another finger.

Somewhere in the distance, the sound of laughter filtered through to Alex, but the feel of Thad's fingers inside him was enough to drive any other thoughts out of his mind.

Thad pulled his fingers out of Alex's ass and pushed cock inside. Even whilst he bounced on Thad's dick, Alex knew this wasn't going to get him off.

"I need-" he panted, "I- I need-"

On his back, Alex did all he could to keep his voice down. Thad had lifted his legs onto those thick, muscled shoulders and was pounding into Alex like he'd been starved of sex. Every thrust sent Alex's nerves skittering. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew exactly how much he'd taken, Alex would think he was OD'ing.

Ah! Oh there it was! Thad managed to peg Alex's prostate every time and - fuck he was close. So close! He knew he was babbling, but it wasn't his fault Thad was hitting his spot so consistently!

"Fuck..." he moaned, voice low and growly as he came, his own cock untouched.

Thad's pulsed inside him, the feel of the spurting come against the electrified nerves making Alex twitch.

In the morning, Alex woke to being tangled up in Thad, ass-naked on the leather sofa, with dry come on his chest. And probably in his ass. He peered at Thad. The guy hadn't even pulled out, so there was definitely still come in his ass.

Looking around, people littered the room. Had they had sex in public?

Again?

Was it him or Thad who had the exhibitionism fetish? Or were they just that drunk? No - high. They'd been high this time. 

"Ugh," Thad grunted, "where's my dick?"

"In my ass." Alex pulled off and reached for his pants.

Harmon, lying on an armchair, laughed. It sounded muffled. The guy was barely awake. "You two remind me of my ma and her boyfriend! Those two never gave a damn who was there to see, especially when they were on shrooms."

Alex... didn't know if he should be happy about that.

"Also, Donnie video'd it." And then Harmon passed out.

Later that day, they were called into Coach Daniels' office once more. He looked pained, face red and splotchy. The man could do with some xanex or something.

"What is with you two and fucking in public?" He ground out.

Alex opened his mouth. "In our defense, Coach-"

"Shut it Moran."

"Yes, Coach."

Daniels steepled his fingers. "If these videos ever get out, I'm going to have to remove Thad from his position as captain, do you understand?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good, now get out."


End file.
